


How to end a War

by AquamarineGalaxy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BAMFs, Haikyuu mafia, Mafia AU, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquamarineGalaxy/pseuds/AquamarineGalaxy
Summary: The war has gotten out of hand.They had split into factions and it had to stop.And Sydney thought she knew how.So she went to enlist some help.*****Inspired by Morallygreyismyfavcolor's tiktok - a short fic on how Sydney managed to end the war, with a little help of course.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 3





	How to end a War

**Author's Note:**

> HEY HEY HEEYY!!!
> 
> I saw this duet that @Rosiiate and @elmocosplay did on TikTok of Sydneys video and I wanted to make a fic out of it!
> 
> This is done with Sydneys permission since it is her original idea - and if you are Sydney then hi! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Thank you”

Sydney passes the cash to the cab driver giving him a kind smile before turning to the dark street in front of her. She pulled the pale cream coloured card from her jacket pocket, double checking the street name – she was in the right place.

The mysterious aura surrounding the little alley over on the east side called to her, entrancing her into the evening darkness, only lit up by a few simple streetlights, glowing gold in the lack of moonlight. A new moon. A new chance she reminded herself. A way to end all this.

So she walked carefully into the night beyond, eyes scouring over the various numbers on the doors that lined the street. Eventually her eyes landed on the right door. She glanced once again at the information on the slip of card after which she placed the card back into her coat pocket. She pulled the pale grey coat tighter over her shoulders to hide away the straps of her black dress. 

Her attention was then turned to the building standing tall in front of her. The building, like the others on the narrow street, was made of a simple stone that towered three stories high. Windows were dotted here and there, some boarded up, others broken.

Sydney could feel an inkling of doubt creeping into her heart as she looked at the tattered black door, was this really where she would find the help she needed? 

It had to be; this was the only way.

There was no turning back now, so she swallowed her doubts and knocked three times, just as she was told. She took in the smaller details of the door, the chipped black paint and the unpolished silver knocker making the building look like just another abandoned apartment block. The only indication it was anything special was the crow engraved into the silver doorknob. If you didn’t know, it would just seem like a slightly odd design choice, but it was designed that way – you could only find this place if you knew where to look. 

Just at that moment, a panel at roughly eye height on the door opened to reveal a pair of pale brown eyes staring at her. Sydney jumped a little as a voice spoke from behind the door, supposedly the voice that belonged to the person with the eyes, “Password?”

The higher pitch and slight hesitation made Sydney think that this was a woman, probably just a few years younger than herself. She had to think for a moment before she remembered the word that would grant her access.

She breathed in slowly before replying “Karasuno” 

The eyes blinked at her a few times before the panel was shut and locked back into place. Sydney briefly begun to worry if she got the password right but then the door swung open to reveal the owner of the kind brown eyes. 

She had been somewhat correct in her assumptions about the owner of the voice, as the girl who stood in front of her couldn’t be much older than 20. She was a little shorter than Sydney, with pale blond hair and a sweet expression on her face. She wore a simple white blouse with matching black skirt and jacket. A section of her hair was pulled back into a little ponytail on the left of her head, a pale silver crow hairclip holding it in place. 

The girl’s eyes roamed over Sydney once, assessing her. She looked back up to meet her eyes and smiled, “Welcome, please come in and follow me”.

Sydney just bowed her head a little before walking through the door and past the other girl, who after a quick scan of the street, closed the door behind her. She then begun to lead Sydney through the winding corridors of the townhouse. It wasn’t all that different from what she expected for an old tattered building: wallpaper that was peeling off the walls, water stains and mould embellishing where the ceiling met the wall, and chipped wood doors falling off their hinges. Sydney could feel the doubt starting to creep back in as they arrived in what appeared to be some kind of study.

The room had a large rug spread over the floor, with a small brown wooden desk and chair shoved in the far corner. A sofa and broken armchair sat in the opposite corner whilst a bookcase sat slightly nestled in the wall adjacent to the desk. 

The blond girl led her into the room and stopped in the centre to look back at her, “First, I need to check you for weapons”

Sydney’s eyes widened comically at that, “huh? Why would I be carrying weapons”

The girl gave her a look that said really, as if she shouldn’t have to explain that, but seeing Sydney’s confusion she replied, “You can never be too careful in this line of work”.

Sydney supposed that was true, but it did serve as a bit of a kick in the gut reminder about who she was dealing with. These people she was meeting would probably have weapons on them and could take her out in seconds – with or without the weapon.

The smaller girl instructed her to lift her arms before running her hands along both arms and checking Sydney’s coat pockets. She pulled back to look over Sydney once again, “nothing hiding in your shoes?”

She looked down at the short heels on her feet, how was anyone even able to fit something in there?! But she shook her head nonetheless.

The shorter girl looked satisfied and pulled out her phone, she scrolled and tapped for a few moments, “can I have your name please?”

“Of course, it’s Sydney”

She looked down at her phone then back up, “Good, and you’re here to see?”

“Oh uhm… the boss?” she said, a little less convincing than she wanted, the statement coming off more like a question.

The smaller girls’ eyes widened at the statement for a reason that Sydney couldn’t quite figure out, who else would people be here to see? Either way, she smiled and nodded, looking up from her phone again, “one moment then please”

She walked over to the bookcase and begun scanning the books. She stopped after a few seconds and pulled out a book, flipping through the pages. She then moved back towards the bookcase and pulled a few of the books from the middle right shelf and handed them to Sydney. She only had a brief moment to be very confused before the sound of typing on a keypad became audible. And just as Sydney figured it out, a handle popped out of the side and the girl moved to yank it open.

It’s a secret door. But more than that, it’s a secret base.

The bookcase swung open to reveal a pale grey stone and metal hallway, doors dotted along the way with the hallway splitting off in two directions at the far end. The gentle white lit their way down the hall. Sydney could only stand there in shock for a while before a little laugh drew her attention back to the girl who had opened the door, she was beckoning her to follow. Sydney just stared for a little while before noticing she was still holding the books she’d been handed.

“Just leave them on the table”

Sydney gave a quick nod and walked briskly to the small coffee table and dropped the books on top of it, then re-joining the girl at the bookcase-that’s-not-a-bookcase. 

She walked into the bright hallway, vaguely aware of the girl behind her closing the bookcase-door and locking it closed. 

Great. So now there’s no way out. It crossed Sydneys mind that this could potentially be a problem on account of being in the same building as some of the most dangerous people alive. But she had come with no ill intent so it couldn’t be too bad.

Right?

She instead focused her attention on following the blond through the winding hallways, lined with doors, silently implying that this underground base was a hell of a lot bigger than it let on. Throughout the short walk to what she could only assume to be the Bosses office, she noticed the lack of other people present. They passed no one on their journey, the clack of their shoes on the polished floor the only indication of life in the barren hallways.

Before Sydney had time to process anymore, the girl veered off to a door on the left of the hallway. She knocked three times and a panel beside the door opened up to reveal a keypad and small camera. The girl leaned down to press in a few different numbers and it then proceeded to scan her iris. 

Ok was Sydney asking for help from a top-secret government facility or something?! This was by far the most technologically advanced base she’d ever seen. 

The metal door disappeared into the wall and the sight that replaced it was a world away. The warm deep brown wood panelling contrasted the cold grey metal and stone of everywhere else. The bright white light of the hallway was replaced by something closer to morning sunlight. Walking down a short hallway, Sydney noticed the smoky scent. This was explained a moment later when they entered the room – which looked something akin to an office – and on the far wall was a real burning fire. The mantel around it was black marble and copper, swirling dark and orange. Mounted on the wall above the fire was a detailed artwork of a murder of crows, some flying with wings spread graciously, others were just perched, looking attentively at the sky beyond them. Painted in copper at the top of the painting was the kanji and its translation, for a single word:

飛べ Fly

Sydney just looked on with awe – taking in the grand room around her until, someone cleared their throat. 

It was then that Sydney looked down to see what she probably should have focused on upon entering. The boss sitting calmly at his ornate wooden desk. His arms were folded, resting on the desk. He wore a simple black turtleneck, accentuated by a simple silver chain – matched with various rings on his fingers. A grey blazer sat on his shoulders, accentuating his soft silver hair. A single cowlick stuck up from the centre of his gently styled hair. Hazel eyes stared back at her, the soft beauty mark under his left eye catching her attention briefly. Her gaze snagged on a delicate piece of silver decorating his left ear, a simple earring dangling there – holding a small black bead as well as a silver crow. His eyes left her in favour of looking at the other girl. 

“Thank you Yachi, you can go” he smiled kindly at her.

“Oh, no problem” The girl – Yachi – returned the smile, then pointed said smile at Sydney and bowed a little before leaving, the door locking smoothly back into place. 

Sydney drew her eyes back to the man before her, sitting comfortably on his chair. Stacks of paper and files were arranged neatly on the desk, along with various little knickknacks. A dark wood name plate sat at the very front of the desk. She wondered how she hadn’t noticed it earlier, because there, carved into gold was the name of her saviour 

菅原 孝支 Sugawara Kōshi

“Well I must say I was surprised to hear from you Ms?” he asked

“Ms Grey” she replied “Sydney Grey”

“Ms Grey, I don’t normally hear from people like you” he spoke with such kindness and such a sweet smile, Sydney briefly wondered if she had the right person. 

Sydney didn’t like to make too many judgements on someone before she met them, but the person who was in charge of some of the most deadly assassins and spies ever, the person she envisioned was very different to the one before her. Sydney thought he would be more mysterious, perhaps have a darker and more intimidating personality. Not quite the soft persona and kind smile she got.

She was a little confused, both by his appearance and his previous statement. Her confusion must have translated onto her face as he quickly continued,

“Well when my assistant tells me someone has called, asking after our assistance with something she’s way out of her depth with—” he simply smiled “I was quite curious”

Sydney just gulped. Ok maybe she was a little intimidated now.

Just then, a panel of the wood on the wall to her left cracked open a fraction to allow a man to step inside. 

So that’s another secret door, Sydney wasn’t sure how surprised she should be.

She instead focused on the figure who had stepped through the new entrance. Now this looked more like the boss she envisioned.

If Suga was like a star, then this man was his night sky. The tall man had short dark hair, slightly ruffled by the wind yet still professional. His eyes were dark and focused, complementing his strong features. His skin was slightly tanned, making it glow in the pale golden light. He was big, not necessarily in size but in pure shape. He was tall and broad shouldered. The shirt and trousers he wore hugged his shape nicely, you could see the muscles in his arms and the sculpted shape of his legs. Yet he looked quite simple. He was not dressed particularly flashy or bright, instead quite understated, white shirt, black tie, and black trousers. Sydney however did notice two particular things about this man though.

First, that on his left ear he wore the exact same earring as Sugawara, that meant the two men had to be close. And secondly, on his left hip sat a shiny silver police badge.

Those two facts couldn’t possibly coexist. How would a police official be connected to a mob boss? 

“Apologies for the intrusion” His words snapped Sydney out of her train of thought, “I didn’t know you had a visitor” he fixed Sydney with a stare.

Sydney just looked back in shock, not only had this man just appeared out of the literal woodwork but he was a member of the police and the mafia (he was also stunningly handsome, a little voice provided). 

“Oh it’s no problem Daichi” Suga looked warmly at the man, then glanced over to Sydney, “Daichi this is Ms Sydney Grey, Ms Grey this is Daichi Sawamura, one of the detectives in the police force and a close… associate of mine” Suga smirked at Daichi as he spoke the last part.

Daichi just rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue before he turned his eyes to Sydney. After he looked her over once, he smiled politely “Nice to meet you”. 

Sydney pulled herself together, “you too, uh but I would like to know…” she trailed off, wondering if maybe she was crossing a line.

Suga just nodded “ask away”.

Sydney hesitated a little but did still continue “I would like to know how a police detective can be involved in a mob?”

Suga visibly flinched and Daichi just grimaced. Oops. Congrats Sydney you’ve barely been in this guys office for five minutes and you already hit a nerve! Lord knows if they would still want to help her. 

Daichi recovers first, “It’s complicated”. Vague answer – if Sydney didn’t feel awkward enough already, now she definitely did. She just winced a little, then tried to recompose herself and get back to business.

Suga, however, was quicker and smoothed over, “It is a little, but that’s not why we’re here” he turned his gaze back to her, “Daichi can be trusted so you have no reason to worry”

Sydney nodded, if Suga trusted Daichi then she supposed she could too. 

“well then, as I was saying, I am quite curious about your case” Suga stated simply.

Daichi moved to stand behind Suga, from where Sydney was sitting, she could perfectly see his police badge over Sugas shoulder.

“why is that again?” she asked.

Suga huffed a small laugh, “Well Ms Grey, you are so clearly inexperienced in this line of work, you don’t know much about me or my associates and yet you are here so desperately asking for help”

Sydney gulped

“There are plenty of other groups you could go to for help, yet you come here. We are by far not the best in certain areas, there are other specialists available for your task, yet you come here on an early evening in the middle of the week to ask for help? I guess I just have a question for you Ms Grey”

Suga just stared at her, a silent challenge in his eyes.

“Why are you here?”

Sydney considered his words; they held some truth. She was far too inexperienced in this field, knew little about the politics or the rules. She was just a woman with a mission. And there were other specialists. But she knew what she had to do, and they were the only people who could help. So, she steeled her nerve and spoke with all the confidence she could muster. 

“The Bokuto war is getting out of hand, it needs to end, and I think you can help us win”

**Author's Note:**

> Ta Daaaa!
> 
> There will be another part to this that will hopefully be uploaded in the next few weeks - updates will be on my [ tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/aquamarinegalaxy)
> 
> I'm super greatful to Sydney for allowing me to do this, and for making such a cool idea! Go check out her [ TikTok](https://www.tiktok.com/@morallygreyismyfavcolor)
> 
> Both Suga and Daichi's descriptions are based off of the wonderful [ @rosiiate](https://www.tiktok.com/@rosiiate?lang=en) and [ @elmocosplay](https://www.tiktok.com/@elmocosplay?lang=en), they have a phenomenal tiktok series about a Daisuga Mafia AU. They are incredibly talented and I love their work so much, so go check them out!
> 
> The original tiktok that inspired this can be found [ here](https://www.tiktok.com/@rosiiate/video/6853773540718644485?lang=en)
> 
> *also if anyone wants to draw the picture that suga has in his office 👉👈*
> 
> And that's all! Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated! (*/ω＼*)
> 
> See y'all in the next part~


End file.
